Oh, Bloody Hell!
by Bralker Stalker
Summary: AU Season 4 O/S Spike is playing guitar. I know, I know, it doesn't happen in BtVS but go with it. Please R&R. KThxbaii :


**Disclaimer: **** I own none of Joss Wheddon's characters and creations as part of or as an entireity of Buffy The Vampire Slayer these are copyright of him and Mutant Enemy. In addition the songs mentioned (House of the Rising Sun and The Loveless) are not mine either the only song which is mine is the one Spike himself creates.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I know Spike doesn't actually have a guitar but when you spend so much time listening to James' various bands you can't help but hope, this is nothing but a bit of fluff for my enjoyment hopefully yours too :)**

**Please R&R :]**

**Oh, Bloody Hell!**

Spike meandered round the crypt, topless, because until all of about five minutes ago he'd been sleeping sounder than a corpse and he should know what that feels like.

"The dream – no dream was the wrong word for it; nightmare would be more accurate – which woke him disturbed him and made his skin crawl. He couldn't be falling in love with the Slayer; he wouldn't allow it. Him, William The Bloody, Spike, the Slayer of Slayers in love with one such Slayer. It was madness, and yet suddenly seemed as though everything was falling into place – finally. That bloody initiative! First they neuter me like a dog and then turn me into a ponce of a vampire who can't even kill the one thing he's meant to."

Spike's thoughts were firing round his head like tiny missiles.

"Only one thing for it" he said, thinking out-loud.

He grabbed the first thing he thought would drown out the noise inside his head – unfortunately it was not the bottle of scotch that he thought was closer to him than it actually was. What came to hand first was his guitar.

"Interesting weapon of choice" Spike said as he shrugged.

Yet as Spike sat down in his favourite chair he realised maybe this was the lesser of two evils. Surely drinking would've just made his indignance worse?

As Spike strummed some simple chords he decided to play an old favourite – House of the Rising Sun. During the sixties (roundabout the time at Woodstock when he got stoned after draining a hippy) this was THE soundtrack of his life, his old life with Dru. All the good times they'd shared. Gone. Because she couldn't keep her hands off some gnarly looking Chaos Demon. Bloody cheek after all the years of love, care and carnage he'd given her.

"Makes you wish someone would show her the true meaning of love – nutty bitch."

"There is a house in New Orleans, they call The Rising Sun, and its been a ruin of many-a poor boy dear God I know I was one."

As Spike strummed the last chords of the song he continued on some breakaway progression of his own and started singing strangely to himself, little thoughts and barbs in his heart for all to hear.

(Verse 1)

"So fair in all your grace

Why can't you see what's in your face

The words I'm too scared to say

For fear I'll break my frozen heart

Never how I wanted this to go

If I could choose I'd rather say no

You are my…

(Chorus)

Achilles heel

My one and only weakness

The one who steals my breath

And who will break my heart

With every chance you get

My dark damsel-in-distress

(Verse 2)

Could you ever love a monster?

One without a soul to call his own

One who'd kill you rather than kiss you

Who'd sooner feel the point of your stake

Than your soft skin against his

Your hands on my chest

You are my…

(Chorus)

Achilles heel

My one and only weakness

The one who steals my breath

And who will break my heart

With every chance you get

My dark damsel-in-distress

(Verse 3)

I'm so weak, obsessed

I must be possessed

Under this spell you've cast

I'm falling fast

It'll kill me to never hold you

I'd die a thousand deaths before I would

You are my…

(Chorus)

Achilles heel

My one and only weakness

The one who steals my breath

And who will break my heart

With every chance you get

My dark damsel-in-distress"

"And this my darling is the end of my song, my ode to you. Hopefully that'll get the crap out of my system." He said out-loud over the last few chords which coincidently were the opening chords of another song he loved to play so often – The Loveless by Billy Idol. This song reminded him so much of the early nineties, when grunge was the main event, and with so many impressionable kids about wanting to try new things it was as if he didn't even have to find something to feed upon. As Spike reminisced as he played he sang out the line:

"I said heal

Hear me

I gotta confess

That I'm one of the love love loveless"

As he finished singing he lay the guitar down after a somewhat cathartic performance and went back to bed, sleeping soundly, not realising life's never that simple. He should've known that…oh bloody hell!

**A/N: the song Spike sings himself may not be brilliant but this is set about S4 when he's first pursued by the Initiative and tagged as 'Hostile 17' so he's still at odds with himself over the feelings for Buffy.**


End file.
